Le capitaine
by Demetra83
Summary: OS : Arrivée au SGC d'un nouvel officier...


Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam.

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet et Jacob sont vivants.

Résumé : Sam voit un ancien petit ami revenir dans sa vie.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate.

Le général Hammond avait réuni son équipe phare pour une réunion matinale exceptionnelle. En effet, aucune mission n'était au programme pour le moment car le major Samantha Carter avait reçu commande de plusieurs réacteurs à Naquadah, pour le Pentagone.

Cela laissait du temps à ses collègues pour terminer leurs rapports de mission ou encore des traductions en retard.

_-"Bonjour à tous"_ dit Hammond quand ses hommes furent autour de la table. _"J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau capitaine au sein de la base. C'est un élément prometteur qui a su gagner ses galons d'officier par un comportement et un travail exemplaires. Je vais vous demander de l'accueillir au sein de votre équipe dans un premier temps. Il a demandé à être formé par les meilleurs et je ne vois personne de plus qualifié que vous."_

Chacun était touché par les paroles du général, mais le colonel Jack O'Neill était sur ses gardes. Il n'aimait pas les militaires avec des ambitions démesurées.

De plus, un jeune officier pourrait lui nuire car il était en pourparlers avec l'état major pour obtenir le droit de fréquenter Sam Carter. Il avait peur qu'un autre homme plus jeune vienne lui voler son amour sous son nez.

Le général se leva pour proposer à l'officier de les rejoindre.

_-"Je vous présente le capitaine Richard Wensworth."_

Sam blêmit en entendant le nom mais surtout en ayant la confirmation de l'identité du capitaine. Jack remarqua son visage et fronça les sourcils. Il savait déjà qu'il allait détester cet homme, son instinct avait parlé. Richard salua tout le monde et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sam. Elle détourna le regard dès que possible.

_-"C'est un honneur de rencontrer SG1, la plus célèbre équipe du SGC. J'espère que j'apprendrais beaucoup à votre contact et que je saurais me montrer à la hauteur."_

Richard reçut un accueil favorable de la part du docteur Daniel Jackson et de Teal'c, qui n'avaient rien remarqué. Jack se montra plus réservé, presque méfiant. Le général quitta la pièce, laissant les cinq personnes parler. Daniel proposa d'aller prendre un café au mess, pour faire connaissance, en attendant de partir en mission. Sam déclina l'invitation, prétextant son travail. Jack décida de l'accompagner à son laboratoire.

_-"Tout va bien, Carter ?"_

_-"Oui monsieur, merci. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire le chemin avec moi vous savez."_

_-"Je le sais, mais ça me fait plaisir"_ dit Jack, en lui souriant. Sam ne dit rien, mais elle appréciait sa présence. Jack se dirigea ensuite vers le mess, car en tant que chef d'équipe, il se devait d'accueillir le nouveau, bien que ça ne l'enchante pas.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand Sam entendit frapper à la porte de son labo. Elle pensait que c'était son colonel mais elle fut très surprise en voyant Richard.

_-"Sam ? Je te dérange ?"_

_-"Ici, tu dois m'appeler major !"_

_-"Pardon, Major Carter" _dit doucement Richard.

_-"Capitaine, que puis-je pour vous ?"_

_-"Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi, c'est tout !"_

_-"J'ai du travail capitaine"_ répondit sèchement Sam.

_-"Major, vous allez dîner au mess ce soir ? On pourrait s'y rendre ensemble et rattraper le temps perdu ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas encore, je verrais si j'avance bien sur mes réacteurs."_

Richard la salua et quitta la pièce. Il n'avait pas vu Jack, qui avait écouté la conversation depuis le couloir. Le colonel savait maintenant que Sam connaissait le nouvel arrivant.

Il frappa à la porte à son tour et Sam l'invita à entrer, en lui offrant ce sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

_-"Carter, comme je sais que vous n'avez pas déjeuné, je vous demanderais de faire une pause !"_

_-"Tout va bien mon colonel, je vous remercie"_ dit Sam.

Jack se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par le poignet, pour l'emmener de force au mess. Sam sourit dans le dos de Jack, alors qu'elle le suivait sans broncher. Il remplit un plateau avec ses aliments préférés et la força à s'installer à table pour manger. Jack la surveillait de près.

Elle mangea en silence mais sentait que Jack voulait lui parler.

_-"Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ?"_

_-"Sam, vous connaissez ce Wensworth ?"_

Sam décida d'être honnête avec son supérieur, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails.

_-"En effet, mais surtout ne le prenez pas mal, je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'en parler."_

_-"Je comprends, merci d'avoir été franche."_

Sam finissait sa gelée bleue, lorsque l'alarme de la base retentit. La voix de Walter annonça : _"Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles !"_

Jack et Sam se rendirent en courant en salle de contrôle, en passant par la salle de briefing. Sam aperçut, à travers la vitre de séparation, son père passer le vortex. Elle l'observa et remarqua son air soucieux. Comme le général Hammond semblait l'inviter en salle de réunion, Sam ne bougea pas. Jack s'était arrêté de courir et avait suivit son raisonnement.

Daniel, Teal'c et Wensworth arrivèrent en même temps que Jacob et Hammond.

_-"Bonjour Jacob !" _dirent en même temps Jack et Richard.

Jacob avait froncé les sourcils en voyant le nouveau venu et dit :_ "Je suis encore général !"_

_-"Mon général" _salua Jack, penaud, imité par Richard.

_-"Je ne disais pas cela pour vous Jack !"_ dit Jacob avec un sourire pour le leader de SG1. Richard fronça les sourcils en jeta un regard noir à Jack. Sam s'approcha de son père et celui-ci la serra fort dans ses bras.

_-"Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?"_ demanda Jacob, sous les yeux ahuris de Richard. La relation père/fille semblait s'être améliorée et cela le surprenait.

_-"Je vais toujours bien quand je te vois !" _dit Sam.

Le général Hammond invita tout le monde à s'asseoir autour de la table et voulut présenter son nouveau capitaine à Jacob.

_-"Nous nous connaissons Georges, épargne-toi cette peine !"_

Hammond leva les sourcils d'incompréhension mais ne dit rien.

_-"Jacob, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite dans ce cas ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Nous avons besoin d'un des prototypes de Sam, mais je ne peux en dire plus. Est-ce que le SGC est disposé à nous aider ?"_

_-"Bien entendu Jacob, si nous avons les ressources nécessaires, c'est à toi. Vous pouvez tous disposer"_ dit Hammond.

Sam se leva pour se rendre à son laboratoire, en compagnie de son père. Voyant que Richard les suivait, Jack prit la même direction qu'eux. Quand Sam pénétra dans son bureau, Jacob se retourna vivement et dit à Richard :_ "Je vous avais demandé de rester loin de ma fille, à jamais ! Vous pensiez que cette demande avait expiré ? Ou pensiez-vous que j'étais mort ?"_

_-"Monsieur, j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver ici, je pensais que le temps avait tout arrangé, que vous me pardonneriez..."_

_-"Le temps n'a rien changé et mon ordre est toujours d'actualité ! Vous êtes au SGC maintenant, je suis obligé de faire avec mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que s'il arrive malheur à Sam et que j'apprends que vous êtes lié de près ou de loin à son problème, cette fois, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains ! Sortez de cette pièce maintenant !" _hurla Jacob. Richard quitta le laboratoire de Sam, en jetant un nouveau regard noir à Jack, qui avait été témoin de la scène. Sam resta pétrifiée. Des années après, son père était toujours furieux.

_-"Papa, je suis désolée..."_

Jacob s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_-"Tu n'y es pour rien ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas."_

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

_-"Sam, voici la liste de ce Selmak demande. Vois ce que tu peux faire"_ dit Jacob en quittant la pièce. Il avait fait signe à Jack de le suivre.

Une fois hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, Jacob dit à Jack :_ "Jack, je voudrais vous demander une faveur personnelle."_

_-"Tout ce que vous voudrez Jacob" _dit Jack, imaginant que sa demande avait un rapport avec Sam.

_-"Gardez Wensworth à l'oeil et ne le laissez jamais seul avec Sam."_

_-"J'en avais bien l'intention, quelque chose me gêne chez lui mais je ne sais pas encore quoi" _dit Jack. Jacob l'entraina au mess, pour pouvoir discuter.

_-"Vous savez sans doute que Sam est très intelligente"_ commença Jacob, une fois assis.

_-"Oui j'avais remarqué !" _dit Jack, en souriant.

_-"Elle a un QI largement supérieur à la normale et a toujours eu deux ans d'avance à l'école. Quand elle était en dernière année au lycée, elle a rencontré Richard Wensworth. Il avait un petit groupe de copains, auquel Sam a rapidement été intégrée. J'étais heureux qu'elle se fasse de nouveaux amis mais j'ai vite déchanté... Sam avait 17 ans et Richard 19."_

Jacob semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, Jack le laissa donc parler à son rythme.

_-"En fin d'année, Richard avait fait faire de faux papiers pour Sam et prévoyait de partir l'épouser dans un autre état !"_

_-"L'épouser ?"_ demanda Jack, surpris.

_-"Oui, ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre et Richard voulait qu'ils se marient au plus vite. Il voulait ensuite aller travailler avec un de ses oncles qui avait à l'époque une société de transports."_

Jack était étonné du comportement de la jeune Samantha. C'était à présent une femme réfléchie mais elle avait connu sa période impulsive, comme tous les ados.

_-"Que s'est-il passé Jacob ?"_

_-"J'ai appris qu'ils avaient fugué, peu après leur départ, un vendredi soir. Ils avaient eu un accident de voiture et Sam était dans un état grave. La police avait trouvé deux jeux de papiers dans ses affaires. Seuls les vrais conduisaient à moi. Je l'ai faite transporter à l'hôpital militaire de Washington, pour qu'elle y reçoive les meilleurs soins. Elle était dans le coma. Les médecins étaient inquiets qu'elle ne retrouve jamais toutes ses facultés mentales, si elle survivait" _dit tristement Jacob. Jack comprenait l'angoisse qu'il avait dû ressentir. Il était passé par là mais n'avait pas eu la chance de voir son fils se réveiller.

_-"Richard a été blessé ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Une jambe cassée mais il a tué deux de ses amis dans l'accident. Il avait bu et conduisait trop vite. Les analyses sanguines avaient révélés un taux d'alcool important dans son sang. J'ai failli le massacrer mais les agents de police m'en ont empêché, me disant de penser à ma fille, qu'elle aurait besoin de moi si elle s'en sortait. Mark a été d'un grand soutien, il s'est occupé de tout pendant que je veillais Sam."_

_-"Et ensuite ?"_

_-"Ensuite ? J'ai demandé à être muté loin de Washington pour les séparer et j'ai interdit à Sam de revoir Richard. Il a essayé de la contacter par la suite mais Mark et moi avons fait barrage. Nous lui avons interdit de la recontacter. Et puis, elle est rentrée à l'académie militaire et vous connaissez la suite..."_

_-"Elle vous en a voulu..."_

_-"J'imagine oui, en plus de l'accident de sa mère. Mais je reste persuadé d'avoir fait le meilleur choix pour mon enfant. Personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour ma petite fille et Richard, moins que quiconque !"_

Sans le vouloir, Jack, qui se sentait visé par cette remarque, toussota.

_-"Jack, je sais que vous l'aimez et que c'est réciproque. Ce choix-là est mûrement réfléchi, je ne me fais pas soucis pour son bonheur si vous arrivez à être là pour elle" _dit Jacob, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Jack. Celui-ci allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais rien ne vint.

_-"Papa ?" _demanda Sam, qui venait d'arriver au mess. Elle était inquiète de voir son supérieur et son père installés à la même table. Elle se doutait que Jack était maintenant au courant pour Richard.

_-"Mon ange ?"_ demanda Jacob, un sourire sur les lèvres pour sa fille.

_-"J'ai tout ce que Selmak a demandé. Tu pars déjà ou tu peux rester un peu ?"_ demanda Sam en donnant à son père le matériel demandé.

_-"Je dois repartir car ils ont besoin de moi mais j'aimerais tellement rester avec toi encore un peu" _dit Jacob. Il se leva et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa fille.

_-"Jack, je vous la confie !" _dit Jacob, se tournant vers l'intéressé.

_-"Vous pouvez compter sur moi !"_

Sam les regarda sans comprendre alors que son père quittait le mess pour se rendre en salle d'embarquement.

_-"Sam, je suis au courant pour Richard, Jacob m'a raconté. Il veut simplement que je veille sur vous..."_

_-"Oui, cette histoire me poursuit ! Je suis une adulte et mon père veut encore qu'on me chaperonne ! Cette histoire est privée, vous n'aviez pas être mis au courant !" _dit Sam, furieuse.

_-"Il veut vous protéger Sam. Il est inquiet, je me mets à sa place"_ dit doucement Jack.

_-"Mais vous êtes mon supérieur, quelle crédibilité j'ai maintenant, moi ?"_

Jack emmena Sam hors du mess et l'accompagna à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et il la suivit à l'intérieur.

_-"Je ne suis pas que votre supérieur. Je pensais être votre ami, Sam !"_

_-"Non... nous ne sommes pas amis !" _dit Sam, se tournant vers Jack, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

_-"Nous ne sommes pas amis ?"_ demanda Jack, vexé. _"Avec tout ce que nous avons traversé, je pensais que nous avions une relation plus que professionelle..."_

Sam s'approcha de Jack, en déboutonnant sa veste de treillis, puis l'enlevant. Elle portait son t-shirt noir à manches longues en dessous.

_-"Nous sommes plus que des amis, voilà le problème..." _dit-elle en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux. Jack comprit où elle voulait en venir avec ses gestes et son regard.

_-"Sam, je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus que de l'amitié..."_

Sam retira son t-shirt et offrit une vue magnifique à Jack.

_-"Vous êtes sûr de vous mon colonel ? Parce que le meilleur moyen de veiller sur moi, serait encore de ne plus jamais me quitter..." _dit suavement Sam.

Jack avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à la tentation.

_-"Sam..." _dit-il, alors qu'elle avançait toujours vers lui. Il se retrouva dos à la porte de la chambre.

Sam se colla à Jack et commença à embrasser son cou tout en caressant son torse à travers son t-shirt. Jack voulait la repousser mais il en était incapable.

_-"Dites-le-moi si je ne vous attire pas, Jack !"_ dit Sam, toujours occupée à caresser et à embrasser son supérieur dans le cou, avant de passer à ses oreilles. Elle respirait fort, gémissant presque au plus près de son tympan, ce qui excitait Jack au plus haut point.

_-"Sam, ça n'a rien à voir, bien au contraire !" _parvint difficilement à dire Jack, se retenant de caresser sa peau nue, refusant de la repousser, au risque de l'effleurer.

_-"Alors quoi ? On continue à se regarder en se demandant à quoi ressemble l'autre sous son treillis, on se touche les mains en se passant des dossiers, on essaie de se retenir de se jeter l'un sur l'autre... jusqu'à la nuit des temps !"_ dit Sam, avant de soulever le t-shirt de Jack, qui se laissa faire.

Sam retira ensuite son soutien-gorge et plaqua sa poitrine ferme contre le torse de Jack. Cette sensation la fit frémir et elle gémit en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Jack. Ce dernier avait très envie d'elle, depuis des années mais il ne voulait pas risquer la cour martiale alors que ses négociations avançaient bien.

_-"Sam, je ne suis pas contre cette idée mais j'ai demandé à l'état major une autorisation pour être ensemble. Je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse..." _dit Jack, alors que Sam commençait à l'embrasser.

_-"On n'a qu'à rester discret... On avisera en fonction de la réponse..."_ dit Sam, entre deux baisers enflammés.

Jack ne résista pas plus longtemps et rendit son étreinte à Sam. Il attrapa sa taille, tourna pour la plaquer contre le mur. Il embrassa ses lèvres, puis sa gorge et descendit vers ses seins, dont les pointes étaient tendues par le désir.

Sam se laissa faire, en gémissant puis elle caressa la tête de Jack, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

_-"Tu es tellement belle et j'ai envie de toi depuis si longtemps !" _grongna Jack, revenu vers la bouche de Sam. Il l'entraina vers la salle de bain.

_-"Jack ?"_

_-"Le bruit de l'eau couvrira un peu nos ébats..."_ répondit malicieusement Jack.

Sam réussit à se déplacer tout en enlevant le reste de ses vêtements, Jack fut impressionné par sa dextérité.

Il fit couler l'eau pour la régler à la bonne température, Sam entra la première dans la petite cabine, où elle fut rapidement rejointe par Jack. Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques instants mais la passion les emporta et ils firent l'amour sous l'eau tiède.

Sam essayait de se retenir de crier car elle savait que le bruit de la douche ne suffirait pas à les couvrir. Jack souriait de la voir faire, il l'embrassa au moment de son orgasme mais elle le mordit par inadvertance. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement et sa lèvre fendue n'empêcha pas Jack de jouir à son tour.

Plus tard, Sam était retournée à on labo et Jack à ses occupations habituelles, comme si de rien n'était. Daniel était passé prendre Sam pour aller dîner et elle retrouva Teal'c, Jack et Richard à leur table. Jack lui sourit et elle remarqua sa lèvre enflée.

_-"Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à la lèvre ?" _demanda Daniel.

_-"Oh rien, j'ai voulu me battre avec une porte, elle a gagné..." _dit-il avec un sourire.

Sam baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire gêné. Richard sembla avoir remarqué et se rembrunit. Il ne parla plus du reste du dîner. Il décida de dormir à la base, Jack en profita alors pour dire à tout le monde qu'il rentrait chez lui. Sam répondit qu'elle allait travailler encore un peu avant de partir à son tour.

Elle retrouva Jack quelques heures plus tard à son domicile. Jack était ravi de l'accueillir chez lui. Ils se rendirent rapidement dans la chambre de Jack et Sam se fit pardonner pour la lèvre fendue.

Alors qu'ils étaient enlacés, Jack voulut en savoir plus sur l'aventure de jeunesse de Sam.

_-"Ne le prends pas mal ma chérie, mais tu es intelligente, que s'est-il passé avec Richard pour que tu cherches à t'enfuir comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu refuses de lui parler aujourd'hui, alors que tu étais folle de lui ?"_

_-"J'y ai beaucoup pensé, même des années plus tard. Je pense que c'est le genre d'homme qui sait manipuler les femmes. J'étais plus amoureuse de lui, que lui de moi, j'en suis convaincue. J'espérais ne plus jamais le revoir... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre. Mon réveil du coma a été horrible, je souffrais atrocement, à cause de l'accident !"_

_-"Sans parler des blessures psychologiques, j'imagine..." _dit doucement Jack, en caressant la joue de Sam.

_-"J'ai mis du temps à pouvoir remonter dans une voiture que je ne conduisais pas" _expliqua Sam. Jack la serra fort contre lui et ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Sam eut du mal à se lever car la nuit avait été courte, entre les câlins et les discussions. Jack insista pour qu'ils ne prennent qu'une voiture, ils s'installèrent dans son pick-up pour se rendre à la base.

Sam s'était assoupie sur le chemin et Jack préférait cela car ils étaient suivis. Il avait remarqué un véhicule rouge inconnu garé non loin de chez lui et il l'avait retrouvé dans son rétroviseur à de nombreuses reprises alors qu'il avait fait des détours.

Sam se réveilla, le trajet lui paraissant long.

_-"Un problème Jack ?" _demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas les environs.

_-"Ne panique pas, j'ai fait un détour car je pense qu'on me suit..."_

Sam se retourna sur son siège et remarqua une voiture, qui accéléra au même moment.

_-"Merde !" _jura Jack, entre ses dents.

La voiture les percuta et les envoya dans un lac, non loin de la route. Le véhicule prit la fuite et la voiture de Jack commença à prendre l'eau, l'avant s'enfonçant plus vite, à cause du poids du moteur.

_-"Euh Sam... Je n'aime pas trop la flotte !" _dit Jack, qui voulait ouvrir sa portière, sans succès.

_-"Ne panique pas, ok ? On pourra ouvrir les portes quand la voiture sera noyée. Garde ton calme pour garder l'esprit clair et ne pas prendre tout notre oxygène" _expliqua calmement Sam, en prenant la main de Jack dans la sienne. Elle essayait d'attirer son attention et leurs regards s'encrèrent.

_-"Voilà, respire calmement, on va s'en sortir. Personne n'est blessé et la voiture ne se retournera qu'à quatre mètres de profondeur, donc nous avons le temps" _dit posément Sam. Elle avait réussi à détacher sa ceinture de sécurité et elle s'attaqua à celle de Jack, mais celle-ci résistait. Elle ouvrit la boîte à gants et trouva un couteau suisse. Elle ouvrit sur la lame et découpa la ceinture de Jack, qui l'observait attentivement. Il sentait la panique le gagner à nouveau mais Sam était là et semblait confiante.

_-"Voilà, je pense qu'il y a assez d'eau pour que tu puisses essayer d'ouvrir ta portière. L'air ne fait plus barrage dans l'habitacle à moitié rempli d'eau" _dit Sam, une fois son compagnon libéré.

Jack essaya d'ouvrir sa portière et cette dernière résista moins qu'à sa précédente tentative.

_-"Tu es brillante !" _dit-il à Sam.

Sam prit son sac à main trempé, le passa en bandoulière en travers de sa poitrine et suivit Jack à travers la portière ouverte.

Il était remonté très vite à la surface et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

_-"Jack, tu vas bien ?"_

_-"J'ai horreur de l'eau... je panique vite... mais ne le dis à personne, sinon je serai obligé de te tuer" _dit-il en souriant.

Sam était rassurée, s'il plaisantait, c'est qu'il allait bien. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à la rive du lac. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la base, en passant par une portion de forêt.

_-"Je préfère éviter la route, au cas où notre agresseur ne repasse par là..."_ dit Jack.

_-"Nous avons un briefing ce matin, je pense que le général sera surpris de notre retard"_ dit Sam, au bout d'un moment.

_-"Pas du mien en tout cas !" _dit Jack en riant.

_-"Après un certain temps si, d'autant plus si nous sommes tous deux absents !" _dit Sam, sérieuse.

Jack l'observa, elle tremblait de froid.

_-"Sam, retire ta veste, tu es trempée !" _dit Jack, en l'aidant à ôter sa veste en jean.

_-"Merci" _dit Sam, alors que Jack essorait la veste alourdie par l'eau. Il la conserva dans ses mains pour le trajet.

Ils mirent quelques heures à atteindre Cheyenne Mountain. Ils avaient réussi à s'hydrater pendant leur voyage, mais Sam était épuisée.

Jack remarqua le véhicule qui les avait percuté plus tôt, garé sur le parking de la base. Il demanda à Sam de rester cachée dans les fourrés pour aller vérifier le pare-chocs. Il revint rapidement vers Sam, confirmant que le véhicule portait des traces d'accident et de peinture noire. Il décida d'entrer au SGC, pour faire des recherches sur le conducteur.

_-"Attends un peu Sam..." _dit Jack, en attrapant Sam par le bras, pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. Il avait repéré Richard sortir de la montagne et se diriger vers le véhicule.

_-"C'est une blague !?" _s'écria Sam, se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Richard monta en voiture et quitta le parking. Dès qu'il fut loin, Jack attrapa Sam pour rentrer au plus vite à l'abri de la base.

Jack se dirigea vers le bureau de son chef, sans se changer, entrainant Sam dans son sillage.

_-"Mon général ?"_ demanda-t-iil, une fois devant la porte.

_-"Colonel ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en tenue ?"_ gronda Hammond.

Jack poussa Sam dans le dos pour la faire entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, après avoir aidé Sam à s'asseoir. Hammond fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de du major Carter.

Jack expliqua au général qu'il était passé prendre Sam le matin même à son domicile, à cause d'une panne de batterie. Il a remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis, il a fait des détours et ils avaient fini dans le lac. Il raconta ensuite au général ce qu'il avait remarqué sur le pare-chocs de la voiture rouge, appartenant sans doute à Richard.

_-"Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?" _demanda Hammond.

_-"Il a des antécédents avec Carter... Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider si on doit vous en parler..."_ dit Jack en regardant Sam.

_-"Nous avons été fiancés, quand nous étions très jeunes. J'ai eu un grave accident de voiture à cause de Richard et mon père a veillé à ce qu'il ne m'approche plus..." _synthétisa Sam.

Hammond hocha la tête et demanda à Sam et Jack d'aller se changer, pour un briefing avec Teal'c et Daniel.

SG-1 se retrouva dans la salle de réunion quand Hammond se présenta avec Richard. Ce dernier blêmit en voyant le couple, installé dans leurs sièges. Sam évita soigneusement son regard, visiblement mal à l'aise en sa présence.

_-"Capitaine Wensworth, un problème ?" _demanda durement Jack, le fusillant du regard.

_-"Du tout mon colonel !" _dit Richard, commençant à se sentir mal voyant Teal'c se lever et se placer derrière le siège de Sam. Jack lui avait demandé de veiller sur la jeune femme et Teal'c prenait cet ordre très au sérieux.

Richard se jeta sur Jack, lui hurlant sa haine au passage. Il lui reprochait de lui avoir volé Sam et il laissa échapper devant le général que Sam avait passé la nuit chez Jack. Jack encaissait les coups de poing, sans les rendre.

Des officiers furent appelés pour maitriser le capitaine, dont le dossier s'alourdissait au fur et à mesure. Il fut accusé de coups et blessures sur un officier supérieur, tentative de meurtre sur deux officiers supérieurs avec préméditation.

Une fois Richard loin de la base, Jack se présenta à nouveau devant Hammond.

_-"Mon général, je voudrais m'expliquer sur les paroles du capitaine, tout à l'heure"_ dit timidement Jack.

_-"Je n'ai rien entendu colonel. Mais tout à fait entre nous, soyez discrets, je vais m'arranger avec le président" _dit Hammond avec un clin d'oeil.

_-"Je vais raccompagner le major Carter, elle est encore sous le choc"_ dit Jack, soucieux pour sa compagne.

Jack avait appelé une dépanneuse pour sortir son pick-up de l'eau et avait demandé à Daniel de les raccompagner chez lui. Une fois devant la porte, Jack réalisa qu'il n'avait pas ses clefs.

Sam tendit sa petite main et Jack lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

_-"Comment as-tu eu mes clefs ?"_

_-"Je les ai prises sur le contact avant de quitter la voiture, dans l'eau" _expliqua Sam.

Jack ouvrit sa porte et invita Sam à entrer, prendre une douche et se mettre au lit. Il la rejoignit et ils s'endormirent sereinement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sachant que le général Hammond s'occupait de leur avenir.

**FIN**


End file.
